1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for warning a loading excess of vehicle. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for warning a loading excess of vehicle which makes the driver pay attention to the loading excess by using a warning lamp and a warning sound when the vehicle excessively loads goods and passengers, thereby achieves a safety driving and prevents a component such as a suspension device from being damaged.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, the vehicle has a different structure according to a purpose of using. For example, a freight vehicle such as a truck has a large-sized freight compartment for loading a lot of goods, a bus has a space for taking a great number of people, and a passenger vehicle has both the space for passengers and a trunk for goods.
The load due to goods and passengers on the vehicle are supported by the wheel through the medium of axle of a vehicle body. The axle is connected to the body via the suspension device. By the suspension device, the axle does not directly transmit a vibration and impact from a road surface to the body. Accordingly, the suspension device prevents the body and goods from being damaged, and lets the passenger feel comfortable in the vehicle.
The suspension device includes: a chassis spring for lowering an impact from a road surface; a shock absorber for making a comfortable passenger by controlling a free vibration of the chassis spring; and a stabilizer for preventing a vehicle's rolling.
Herein, the shock absorber absorbs a natural vibration generated by the impact which is applied to the spring while driving the vehicle, rapidly reduces the vibration, thereby enhancing a comfortable feeling of the passenger. In addition, the shock absorber prevents a vehicle body from leaning to one side in turning the vehicle, and maintains a vehicle balance in cooperation with a stabilizer bar.
However, the shock absorber may be broken by a fatigue accumulation, its shape may be changed by a strong shock due to overloading or overload caused by driver's carelessness, or it may be broken, through oil leakage. As described above, if the shock absorber is broken, it deals the vehicle a fatal blow.
Since a conventional system does not include an apparatus for warning vehicle overloading to the driver, the shock absorber may break quickly, thereby shortening the vehicle's lifetime. Furthermore, since a rear body is sagged during the night driving, irradiation angle of a headlight becomes higher. As a result, it may disturb another driver of the facing vehicle which runs the opposite direction, lowers a safety of driving, and thereby causes a traffic accident.